


Something Always Brings Me Back To You

by ViviL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviL/pseuds/ViviL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook informs Emma of a curse that Cora intends to unleash on Storybrooke, sending all of its residents back to "fairytale land" while warning nothing can be done to stop it. Once there, Cora will stop at nothing to obtain a powerful item, seeking Hook's help in her quest, she dangles something in front of him that she knows he'll be unable to resist...Emma. Eventual Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ 9 months ago _ **

The night was dark, the air chilled, wet, and stormy—an ominous warning lingered in the gusty breeze that blew throughout the small town of Storybrooke; its threatening presence making itself known as it furiously whipped through the nearly desolate streets, stirring up loose debris and howling loudly as if announcing it's unwelcome arrival. The sound of its whirling screech eerily resembled that of a screaming banshee or worst yet...a shrieking witch thirsty for revenge. As the storm raged on, causing the windows of the police station to rattle with the force, Emma Swan jumped slightly, rolling her eyes and cursing inwardly at her juvenile reaction to the angry New England weather. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes focused on the windows at her back, noting how the wind continued to pick up, rapping against the glass as the building settled and creaked, almost as if protesting the harsh punishment it was receiving from the outside. Sighing with unease, she turned back around, narrowing her eyes as something cold ran through her veins, a warning, a premonition…quite possibly both. Rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms, now covered with goose bumps, her gaze rested on the doorway in front of her and she had to bite back a scream of surprise as she took in the sight of the dark figure lounging against the wall with leisurely calmness.

"Hook."

"Miss me love?"

Surprise, confusion, alarm, and perhaps just the tiniest bit of relief coursed through Emma's body fast and settled low in her belly while bringing a frown to her lips, as her mind tried to wrap itself around the simple and confusing fact that he was alive and well. He was the last person she had expected to see—he'd been missing for weeks now, most in town had simply assumed he was dead, had crossed the town line, or had teamed up with Cora once again. Sadly no one had cared too much to search for him, and thinking about it now, something gnawed in her gut…guilt, sadness, embarrassment.

Smoothing her features into what she hoped was a mask of indifference; she stood quickly, rising from her desk— her body tense and ready for fight as she eyed him warily. "Where have you been? No one's seen you in weeks."

Killian flashed her a crooked smile as he pushed away from where he had been leaning casually, walking confidently into the police station, he emanated an air of arrogance and smugness—it seemed to constantly and almost naturally surround him, marking him as both charming and dangerous. Emma stiffened as he moved towards her, watching as his eyes briefly scanned their surroundings, taking in the small office, the empty holding cell, the slightly disorganized desk, before settling back on her—the heat in his blue gaze startling her, causing her pulse to pick up as her heart hammered almost painfully against her chest. Coming to a halt almost directly in front of her, their bodies nearly brushed and she fought the urge to step back, not wanting to give him the upper hand. Crossing her arms defensively over her chest, she tilted her head up and stared him straight in the eye, trying to convince herself that she wasn't the least bit thrown off by his close presence while ignoring the voice in her head that chuckled cruelly and called her bluff.

He smelled of rum, danger and the sea—the intoxicating scent enveloping her slowly, caressing her intimately.

Unnerving her completely.

"I've been around," he said airily, the vague answer most likely given for the sole purpose of annoying her.

She arched an eyebrow at him, her expression less than amused, "half-truth…try again."

"Ahhh, that strange ability of yours, what does your boy call it…super-power? Quite vexing if you ask me," he shot her another winning smile and was rewarded with another thin-lipped frown, which in turn drew a low chuckle from him. "I didn't lie to you lass."

"Because you didn't answer me, where have you been?"

Tilting his head to the side, Killian's grin widened, "I think you _have_ missed me Swan."

With a scowl Emma turned away from him—she didn't know what she felt at his surprising return. Goddammit the bastard had disappeared, vanishing seemingly without a trace. And with all that had happened in Storybrooke recently, Emma had found herself unable to take much action in locating the pirate's whereabouts, her responsibility lying with the town and ensuring the residents safety from the impending threats that lingered over them. At the time, she had told herself it didn't matter whether he had left or whether a sword had been run through him…either way good riddance. But now that he was standing in front of her, living and breathing, she couldn't help but question if maybe his disappearance had affected her more than she had cared to admit. As she felt his stare at her back, she mentally shook herself— now was not the time to attempt to figure out how she felt about his return, not while those blazing blue eyes were burning into her, his gaze nearly scorching her skin with its heat.

Grabbing her coat from the back of her chair, she faced him again and gave him a pointed look. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Ahhh but we could have so much fun sweet."

She rolled her eyes at that, the corners of her mouth threatening to tilt up into the beginnings of a smirk, "you're an idiot Hook. I'm going home. I swear to God if you cause any trouble now that you're back from wherever it is you were, I will have you thrown in that cell faster than you can come up with some crude innuendo about it." Making a move to walk past him, she shot him a furious glare when he stepped in her path, blocking her way. "I said we're leaving."

"Oh? We? And where are we going? Finally ready to give into my dashing good looks and devilish charms?"

She rolled her eyes at that, "you really are an idiot. I'm going home and you can go back to whatever hole it is you crawled out of, I really don't care just don't cause—"

"Any trouble in your town, yes I heard you the first time, I'm not daft sheriff."

"Good, so we finished here?"

"Not particularly. Don't you want to know why I even came here in the first place?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she tilted her head up and looked him in the eyes, "I figured it was just to annoy me now that you're back."

His mouth lifted into a smirk, "I never left love."

"Oh?"

"Just lying low for a bit."

"Why?"

When he merely smiled, and gave her a look that clearly stated he wasn't willing to share that information with her, she rolled her eyes. "Okay fine I'll bite. Why are you here now?"

Killian sighed, almost acting as if that much should be obvious to her, "to warn you." He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Interest piqued, Emma shuddered as the same cold feeling from earlier ran through her veins, narrowing her gaze at him, she searched his face for signs of deceit. "Warn me?"

"Cora."

They both fell silent at that and Emma shook her head slightly trying to wrap her head around that one terrifying name, and all the fear and buried threats that came with it. After weeks of quiet, the people in town were beginning to wonder what had happened to the witch—everyone was on edge waiting for her next move. Prior to her disappearance she had wreaked havoc throughout the tiny town, unleashing dangerous spells upon the residents with the reluctant help of her daughter. Things had gotten bad, frighteningly so. Emma, on behalf of the town had even confronted Gold, asking, nearly begging for help. And even though he had grudgingly given in after some not so gentle coaxing from a freshly healed Belle, his powers were not equal to those of two scorned witches in an unfamiliar land unaccustomed to magic. Finally, after an incident near the elementary school in which the building had almost burned to the ground with Henry and Snow trapped inside, Regina had deserted her, halting Cora's attempts at devastating Storybrooke. The former mayor's love for her adopted son had proved too strong, rendering the younger sorceress incapable of following through with Cora's plan of complete destruction and total dominance. Instead of siding with her mother, she had simply, almost easily, walked away, offering her alliance to Snow and Charming. It had shocked the royal couple but it had shocked Cora even more. After her daughter had abandoned her, enraged and hurt, the terrifying sorceress had unleashed a powerful burst of magic, hitting her daughter square in the chest. And while the blast hadn't killed her, it was a close call, closer than Emma had thought possible—she sometimes wondered if the witches and wizards and dark ones of Fairytale Land were capable of truly dying. When Regina had awoken she was nowhere near the formidable woman she had once been—her mind and powers weakened. Horrified by what she had done and distraught beyond reason, Cora had disappeared, fleeing into the night—the town had been peaceful once again, but still on edge, waiting for the witch's imminent return.

"Is she here?"

"She never left either lass."

"You working with her?"

Killian shot her a wry smile, "Not exactly…picking a side seems quite a bit rash don't you think? I'd rather just look out for myself."

"Of course you would." At his dry chuckle, Emma, ran a hand through her loose hair, and letting out a frustrated sigh, pinned him with a glare, "What's going on Hook?"

"Another curse…much like the one cast by Regina."

The words left his mouth fast, calmly spoken with a sureness that had Emma's mouth dropping open in both surprise and acceptance, "What? How's that possible? When?" Her voice came out slightly shaky—an octave higher than normal.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Too soon for you to do anything about it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Have I lied to you yet?"

Emma swallowed, and raising her fingertips to her head pressed down hard, "What exactly is the curse going to do Hook?"

Killian shrugged, the action appearing nonchalant, were it not for the intense look blazing in his eyes, "it will take everyone back to our land."

"Fairytale land?" she spat the question out, her tone slightly disbelieving.

His mouth quirked into another wry smile, "If that's what you call it, yes."

"And?"

"There's something she wants there, she's desperate for it. "

"What is it?

Killian shook his head, "I'm not sure."

Emma's eyes flitted across his features skeptically, something told her he wasn't exactly being truthful but he wasn't being completely deceitful either. "Is it exactly like Regina's curse? What about our memories?"

"As far as I know they'll be in tact…think of it as the reverse curse to the one Regina cast all those years ago. It'll simply pick everyone up and drop them back home."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Witches rarely do, love."

Emma glanced at him curiously, her body had gone cold at Killian's revelation and already her mind was racing, trying to figure out ways to prevent Cora from unleashing anymore of her magic. "Why are you telling me this?"

Avoiding her gaze, Killian looked over her shoulder, focusing on the wall behind her with a slight shrug, "Like I said there's something back in our land that Cora wants…badly. And now she's figured out a way to get back there, and not only that, but she knows how to bring the rest of us with her. Whatever she wants is powerful, dangerous, and she's hell-bent on making sure that when she gets it, the lot of you are there too. I believe whatever it is, has something to do with you Swan, you're very important to her. She wants you and she wants you alive."

"How do you know?"

He shrugged again still avoiding her eyes, "call it a gut feeling."

"You never answered me before. Why are you telling me this?"

Finally, he met her gaze and the smile he gave her was touched with sadness, as a dark look flashed in his eyes. "Apparently love, I'm a bloody fool and for some reason I want you to have a fighting chance." Reaching out he picked up a lock of hair that had fallen over her shoulder and tugging on it lightly with his good hand, his features softened when she didn't pull away. "Curse hits soon, she won't come after you until after we're back in our land…go gather your family and friends, you're going to want to be with them when it hits."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The story continues to take shape in this chapter. I'm molding together the plot for you—I promise after this chapter it's all (mostly) Captain Swan interaction from there. Also I'd like to note that the story will be told from both Emma and Killian's perspective's, much like the story started out with Emma it picks up here with Killian. Also I mention a wizard and his staff in this, I'm using creative liberties with both of them and borrowing their names and existence for my story. It is Fairytale land after all and not everything is as we've learned about here right? :)

_**Present Day** _

"Scum! Get up! All of you! On your feet and put your hands where we can see them or we start cutting off limbs."

With a sigh Killian Jones, glanced up from the mug of ale he had been nursing noting with a fraction of surprise how quickly the tiny downtrodden alehouse he had stopped off at mere minutes ago, was quickly becoming infiltrated with armed men. He had known _she_ had been close—hell she'd been nipping at his heels for weeks now, always a step behind him as he floated from village to village, staying a night or two before slipping back out again, knowing she was never far away, aware that she was quite possibly playing games with him. He had figured it wouldn't be long before she caught up to him, but he would have preferred she not do it when he was enjoying his blasted ale while trying to catch the eye of the curvy barmaid from across the way. Sparing another glance around, he wondered where the voluptuous creature had scurried off to, and silently cursed the evil woman responsible for her disappearance, angered with her for ruining his chances for the night. He couldn't remember the last sodding time he'd had a decent drink and a damn woman. With a disgusted shake of his head, he brought the tin mug he held to his lips and curious by the sounds of commotion and protests around him, briefly allowed his attention to drift from the drink in front of him to the scene unfolding before him. Scowl in place, he watched as the stragglers and vagabonds who had been wallowing in their own miseries—drowning their pain and memories in cheap rum and sour tasting ale, struggled to their feet amongst orders and demands shouted from the senselessly aggressive armed men who had invaded their warm refuge.

As they were pushed around, the expressions on the dirty and thin faces of the villagers ranged anywhere from curiosity, to distress, hesitantly shadowed by wary anger as their gazes took in the sight of the formidable soldiers. The men were forcefully shoving aside anyone who dared to step in their path while barking commands for all to remain where they were, demanding any weapon be shown and handed over. Feeling a prickle of annoyance skirt its way up his spine, Killian focused entirely on the men, raising a black brow as they gradually noticed him, looks of frustration passing over many of their faces as he continued to sit back in his chair, making no attempt to rise, instead only regarding the small army with a cool stare and an arrogant smirk. Perhaps he was playing with fire—with only his hook, sword, and dagger, he was clearly outnumbered and the men were all big and burly, and eager to act as minions to their powerful, and devious queen. Every single one of them was wearing the dark and loyal markings of Cora's guard on their heavy armor.

And unfortunately for him, they all now had a weapon trained right in his direction.

"Stand now fool or risk the queen's wrath." A brave solider warned, stepping forward with his silver sword glinting in the dim light of the tavern, the tip pointed uncomfortably close to Killian's face.

_Poor form._

Itching to turn the point of the blade away from him and into the gut of the over zealous puppet, Killian's eyes narrowed as his smirk widened into an ominous grin, "And what pray tell, did I do to deserve the infamous queen's evil and vicious wrath?" he asked casually, throwing back what was left of his ale, observing how the soldier tensed at his lack of respect.

"Oh Hook how I've missed your complete disregard for your own life."

At the sound of her voice, Killian's gaze shot up as the witch appeared in front of him, slowly weaving her way through her guards and the village folk, a tiny smile on her mouth, a conquering gleam flashing in her eyes. Taking in the sight of her, he noted with some interest that she was dressed in a familiar long hooded red cloak, the tips of her black gown peeking out beneath it. As she carefully made her way towards him, walking smoothly and unhurriedly with all the grace that a powerful sorceress processes, all around them, the faces of the bar patrons twisted into one collective emotion….

Fear.

"Cora."

"Hello Hook."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"In due time. May I sit down?"

"It's your bloody kingdom, " he drawled lazily, kicking a chair out in front of him, and gesturing to it with his hooked hand.

Her smile widened at that, and as always the expression looked out of place on her usually taunt and harsh features—the grin never quite reaching her eyes. Glancing around the room at the stragglers and guards, she narrowed her dark gaze. It never surprised Killian how the petite woman could appear so menacing and dangerous with one cutting glare. "Out." The word was softly spoken, her lips barely moving with the action. But it was clear and loud enough to have both soldiers and townsfolk alike springing to movement, exiting the pub quickly and without question. Once they were alone, she drew her attention back to him, the dark smile once again adorning her thin lips as she gingerly sat down on the chair Killian had so graciously offered with his foot.

Before she had the chance to speak, he gestured to her cloak, "Interesting garment you have there."

"Do you like it?"

"Looks vaguely familiar, did the wolf you stole it from survive the thievery?"

Cora's eyes peered at him closely, an appreciative glint flashing in her eyes, as he casually noted the cloak's owner. "Do you care if she did?"

Glancing down at his empty mug, Killian shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant. "Not particularly," he stated ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut that told him if the witch had gotten close to the she-wolf then there was a very likely chance that she had gotten close to a certain blonde. The same one who haunted his sodding dreams night after night—torturing him endlessly, her icy blue gaze damned him even in his sleep.

"For a pirate you're not a very good liar Hook."

"I'm not lying _my queen_ , merely avoiding the truth."

"The wolf is alive and well…for now."

Killian nodded, still feeling uneasy, and standing abruptly, he glanced down at Cora as she raised a sharp brow. "Just going to get some more ale _your highness_ , you've seemed to have scared the barkeep away."

Making his way behind the bar, he uncorked a bottle of liquor and raising it to his nose, sniffed, wincing at the offensive smell of the cheap alcohol. With a frown and a nearly desperate sigh of longing, he filled his cup. He longed for a flask of good rum, a hearty meal, and a soft and willing body. Unfortunately since Cora's curse all were hard to come by. Since returning to the Enchanted Forest, the blasted woman had wasted no time declaring herself The Dark Queen and building her army—her wrath and thirst for vengeance against the Charmings and her daughter causing her to destroy any kingdom or land she conquered before rebuilding it again and claiming it as her own. Her numbers were rising quickly, both fear and evil hard at work in the home he had longed to get back to but now barely recognized for all the despair and malevolence. For over three hundred years, he'd never seen a land so dark. Cora's desperation was cruel and ruthless; as she sought the item she was so hell-bent on acquiring, while trying to stop those that rose up against her. Thinking about the rebellion, Hook considered the older woman who sat in front of him, watching him coolly, evil radiating from her in waves. The resistance fought her armies fiercely, their numbers nowhere near as large as Cora's but their efforts were not all in vain. Whispers were making their way through the lands—the self-appointed queen gave little thought for the lands she took and those who lived in them—people were tired of living in fear.

Some even said magic was growing within the resistance, getting stronger, while the same couldn't be said for Cora.

"Sit down Hook."

With an exaggerated sigh, Killian capped the bottle, pocketed it, and grabbed his mug, "I prefer to stand. Can't a man have a last drink. I'm assuming that's what you're here for…come to finish me off?"

"Don't be a fool…I need your help."

Taking a long swig of his drink, he watched as the Dark Queen studied him, her flat eyes, seemingly waiting for a reaction from him, one he was unwilling to give. Instead he opted for a distraction as he lingered over her words. "How's your search for the royal family going? Regina? Rumor has it they're building an army of their own, bigger than the riff-raff your guards have been fighting off in the woods. Alliances are forming…I even heard rumblings that Regina's been using magic again...that the damned crocodile might even be lurking around these parts,"

Cora scowled, annoyance flashing in her eyes, "People should watch what they say."

"Aye, liquor has a funny way of making one talk."

Cora nodded coolly before rising to her feet, "You've been avoiding me Hook…I thought we had a deal."

He raised a brow and leaned against the bar, a crooked grin on his lips. "Did we? I don't recall."

She scowled at his impudence, "Careful pirate." She warned softly and when he said nothing else, her frown deepened. "Why did you flee after the curse? I told you if you sided with me you would be rewarded, instead I have the oddest feeling you may have warned those fools beforehand of my intentions."

"You didn't tell me much lass...and you seem to be doing well enough without my help."

"I told you enough," she paused and gave him a hard look, her eyes searching his face, "did you tell the Swan girl about the curse?"

"I may have mentioned it."

She sucked in a deep breath and narrowing her gaze, Killian waited for the blow—whether she used a sword or magic it didn't matter, he had just signed his own death sentence. Only instead of anger something else flashed in her eyes, something twisted and dark, she almost looked amused.

"I have something that may be of interest to you...if you help me."

It took a moment for her words to register and when they did, surprise hit him hard, rendering him nearly speechless. "I betrayed you. I told them Cora. I told Swan about the curse, about your baffling interest in her, and when it hit instead of helping you, I fled. Dammit woman, just kill me now and get it over with."

"You care about her... _the princess_."

"Not particularly."

"Then why did you tell her?"

He shrugged; he had spent the last nine months trying to figure out why he had gone to her that night, warning her of the curse. "I don't know, maybe I wanted your wrath, maybe I'm tired of this life. Either way get it over with…you're nothing if not a spiteful woman."

"Oh no Hook, I don't plan on killing you at all. I told you I need your help. Join me."

Watching as she moved about the bar, an expression of disdain crossing her features, as her gaze swept the broken establishment, Killian tipped back his mug again, curious by her words. "What could you possibly want from me lass?"

Turning away from an overturned table she'd been staring at, Cora pinned him with her dark lifeless eyes. "I'm close to finding what I seek. And when I do, I will become more powerful than I am now, nothing will be able to stop me, nothing will be strong enough to hold me…you want to be on my side Hook."

"Ahhh that's another thing that's been running through the rumor mill _your majesty_ —some say your power is waning. Isn't that funny?"

Cora frowned at that, annoyance flashing in her eyes, "you've been talking to some insolent people Killian."

He bit back a scowl as the witch used his name in place of his moniker, and shrugged carelessly, "you seem worried Cora."

The sorceress smiled tightly, tiny lines appearing on her forehead with the action, "The curse drained me more than I had expected. My magic is still in tact, enough to strike fear into the hearts of people, enough to most likely fight off any resistance…but you're right. I'm not as powerful as I once was." At his raised eyebrow she held up a hand, as if to stop him before he could even consider interrupting her. "I've located the whereabouts of what I'm looking for…in due time I'll be back to my full strength and then some."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Killian asked, filing away the information she had just provided him with, and settling his features into an expression of boredom.

She smiled, it was a tight grin, her lips nearly pursing with the effort. "The object I seek is a powerful staff, the Sidhe staff, it once belonged to Merlin."

"The mad wizard?"

She merely smiled, "the staff is able to draw power from magical creatures, ridding them of their abilities and giving them to the one who holds it. Merlin was a fool, not fully understanding the power of the weapon he possessed. Could you imagine Killian? Up until some time ago I always thought it was a legend, a mere myth, but I came across something in the Dark One's trinket shop back in Storybrooke that proved otherwise. It exists…I'll be unstoppable…it's only a matter of time before I obtain it."

"Why did the crocodile never seek it?"

"I'm quite sure he tried but was unsuccessful."

"And yet you know where it is now."

At her slow smile; he took a swig of his ale before leveling her with a curious stare. "Where is it?"

"At the bottom of the Forbidden Sea." She chuckled, surprising him. "heavily guarded by the creatures that lurk there of course."

He grinned at her, everything suddenly clicking into place, "Ahhh and you want me to sail there with you?"

She laughed at that, the sound harsh and cruel. "don't be ridiculous, I don't need you to get me there."

"Well bloody hell woman what do you want from me?"

"The Swan girl is the product of true love, she's powerful…she doesn't even know how powerful she is. Her magic is uncontrollable and unruly but it's strong. Once she's able to harness it she'll be hard to stop." At his silence, she smirked, seeing that she had finally nabbed his genuine interest. "I want that Hook, I want her magic. If I can take it from her the others won't have a chance. I take her powers first and the rest will follow."

"Still not seeing what this has to do with me."

"I need her alive, I need her will to live strong. If her will dims then so does her magic. It's imperative that she remains safe. I need someone who will ensure that. "

"You want me to protect her?"

"In a matter of speaking yes. Tonight I plan on taking her. She's away from the larger resistance—with a small group in the woods. Yesterday my men were able to grab the wolf…she'll be unable to resist a rescue attempt and when they try—"

"You'll take her…it's a trap."

"Of course it is."

"Why would I help you?"

Cora's scowl was cutting, the sigh of annoyance telling, "Well as we can both see you don't value your own life, I thought perhaps you might value hers."

"Swan's?"

"Precisely."

Something cold ran through him and he nodded at her slowly, gesturing for her to continue as he inhaled another deep sip of ale, letting the bitter taste sit in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it fast.

"I don't need to kill her to obtain her power once I have the staff. I could, if I wanted to, she'd be useless to me after I've lifted her magic. But if you help me, if you keep her alive and well _and_ within my grasp as I go search for the staff then I will spare her life afterwards and you can have her to do what you will with her."

"I tend to like my women willing Cora."

She sneered at that waving his comment away, clearly choosing to ignore it for the time being, "I can't have that hotheaded girl flouncing around the woods fighting my men and risking her life for the foolish resistance. Not if I eventually want her magic. It's taken months for me to track her, they're smarter than they look but now that I have her within my grasp I'm taking her."

"And?"

"And I can't take her with me on my quest for Merlin's staff, she's too much of a risk, I need her behind my castle walls under lock and key…and I need you to keep her safe…from herself and my men."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill her." Cora said it simply, her tone cold and flat. "With or without your help I will find that staff, and if you choose the wrong side." She paused the smile she shot him was enough to make any man's blood run cold. "Then I won't kill you Hook, but I will kill your golden-haired swan. I will take her magic and then crush her heart in front of you like the Dark One did to Milah's. And just like him I'll leave you alive, so you can live another three hundred years knowing that you failed…again."

At her words, his fingers itched to grab his sword, desperately he wanted to cut her throat, to watch her lifeblood run from her body. But the frantic desire was nothing more than a wish—she'd have his blade out of his hand before he'd even have the chance to raise it. So he did nothing. Looking away from her, he waited a moment or two, his fingers tightening painfully around the mug he held as he collected his bearings, calmed his breathing, and waited for the rage to finishing consuming him entirely, allowing it to simmer away and die out.

When he was sure he could speak again without foolishly threatening her life, he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Don't you ever speak Milah's name again in my presence," he whispered carefully, his body still tense and humming with the aftermaths of his fury. The meaningful warning in his statement couldn't be missed, and knowing it was an empty threat, Cora tilted her head to the side, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards as victory flashed in her eyes. "As for Swan," Killian continued, trying to keep his voice even and his tone calm, "I don't love her."

Cora didn't say anything for a moment, merely let the statement hang in the air between them before nodding slightly a knowing look glinting in her eyes. "Say what you will _pirate_ , " she said her tone firm and unyielding, her expression skeptic. "You care _enough_ about her. You feel compelled to protect her. Thinking of her cold lifeless body, dead at your feet affects you more than you wish it did. Take the deal Hook. Look after her while I'm away, keep her safe, and after I'm done with her, she's yours. Every pretty little hair on her head completely in tact."

On a silent curse, Killian closed his eyes, the fight draining out of him. She had him…and she knew it. He couldn't let Emma die. Back in Storybrooke, hell even when he had first met her in the Enchanted Forest, the feisty blonde with the smart mouth and knowing eyes had somehow managed to weasel her way into his blackened heart, threatening to heal his broken soul. Just how important her life was to him was something he wasn't willing to explore, it was something he was reluctant to consider too deeply, afraid of what he might find. One thing he could acknowledge for certain was that he couldn't just stand back and take Cora's threats idly. He couldn't fail another woman who meant _something_ to him—even if it was just because he admired her spirit and enjoyed her wit. He had to ensure her safety, and apparently that meant selling his soul to the devil herself to do so.

He really was becoming a bloody gentleman.

"If Emma truly is as powerful as you say she is, how am I to keep her here under my watch while you're away. What's to say her magic won't manifest? Maybe she already knows how to control it."

The witch let out a peal of malicious laughter at his implications, clearly amused that he'd ever consider something as humorous as the savior actually being able to save her people. "Don't be silly, magic isn't so easy to contain. It takes time to learn how to control it, she'd need a decent teacher and—"

"With the Blue Fairy captured, the crocodile mourning the loss of his true love, and your daughter still slightly mad...she's had no one of knowledge to teach her."

Cora's eyes narrowed at the mention of Regina, and the corner of her lip twitched upwards into an ugly snarl. "Yes."

Satisfied he had gotten a reaction from her, Killian flashed her his most charming smile. "Still don't buy it lass. If you disappear there's no way that your minions are going to follow my orders…and I wouldn't underestimate Swan—she's more cunning than you think. She's bested me before, with you gone, who's to say she won't be able to do it again."

Cora's smile was sly and slowly she began making her way over to him, stepping around the spilled mugs and knocked over chairs that littered the small tavern. "Do you think so little of yourself Hook?"

"Just being realistic darling."

She nodded and her grin widened while her eyes danced with something that bordered terrifying, "don't you worry about that my dear boy, I've taken the proper precautions. I've made some arrangements for you...I've a gift for you that I'll hand over before I leave. It's something that will make any man, from the rebellion, my guard, or otherwise, think twice before defying you. And as for the Swan girl…I've got something special for her too."

"Do you plan on harming her?"

Cora took another step closer, her gowns sliding against him, she reached up and brushed a fallen lock of hair away from his eyes, smiling when he snapped his head away and grabbed her wrist with his hooked hand, "Answer my question witch."

They both knew that if she wanted to, she could easily throw him away from her with a mere flick of her free hand, but instead of yanking her wrist out of his grasp, she simply continued to smile. "Concerned?"

"Curious."

Her eyes told him she didn't believe a word he said, but instead of calling him out on it, she shook her head slowly, her dark and cruel gaze never leaving his. "No Hook, I don't intend on hurting the girl, but I do intend on keeping you and my men safe from her, like I said I have something for her, a small present if you will."

"What is it?"

"Tsk, tsk, Killian, in due time. Right now, we have a princess to catch."


	3. Chapter 3

_RUN!_

It was the one word that flashed repeatedly in her mind as Emma made her way through the forest, dodging low hanging trees as their gnarled branches clawed their wooden fingers through her braided hair, almost as if attempting to tangle themselves in the bound tresses in effort to hold her indefinitely in place. Avoiding the large overgrown roots on the uneven ground, she nearly tripped over a pile of loose twigs and rocks while trying to ignore the shouts and warnings coming from behind her. Moving deeper into the woods, she quickly chanced a fast look behind her, wincing as she saw Leroy errr Grumpy tackled by Cora's men while shouting for her to continue running.

It had been a goddamn trap.

When a small band of Cora's men had gotten a hold of Ruby the night before, she and Grumpy had fought fervently with the tiny group of trackers they'd been traveling with—arguing that they had to at least attempt a rescue. The group of six had been split—Emma, Grumpy and a woman who had been left behind during Regina's initial curse, Elise, all agreeing that they had to at least try to save Ruby. The remaining three— August, and two other stragglers from the first curse, Flynn and Robin, had argued against it, stating it was too risky… _too dangerous_. Eventually after a few shouting matches, some idle threats, and a couple of bouts of tears from the softhearted Elise, Robin had agreed they couldn't leave Ruby alone at the mercy of Cora's vicious men and shortly after the other two had reluctantly conceded. From there they had formulated a plan; it had been a simple one really—distract, snag and go. But the enemy had been waiting for them, the five large men who had taken their friend seemingly multiplying overnight into a small army.

Coming up to a large boulder, Emma looked behind her and seeing the guards were no longer following her, quickly dodged behind it to catch her breath. Leaning against the cool rock, she forced herself to remain calm as her eyes took in the lush woods that lay before her. She only had a few seconds to rest before she had to get moving again. And swearing softly under her breath, she thought about how the men had taken her group by surprise—the woods they had been using for cover had quite suddenly swarmed with the enemy faster than any of them had been prepared for. _Christ_ , she had barely had a chance to react before Grumpy had pushed her down from her perch on a low branch, shouting for her to run, forcing her to ignore the pleas of her friends behind her. Dammit—before she had fled she had seen the men overpower Elise, dragging her from her hiding spot with brutal force. Aside from Grumpy, the others fates she was still uncertain about but her gut clenched tightly with worry and she feared the worst. Biting on her lip she calmed her breathing, and internally demanded that her fast beating heart slow—she had to get back to the larger camp. She had to warn them about Cora's men, but first she had to move the Dark Queen's guards in the opposite direction, leading them away from the main resistance before meeting back up at the designated rendezvous. This was the closest she had come to capture yet, her small team having successfully evaded Cora's men since returning to Fairytale land…and she wasn't about to go down without a goddamn fight.

Thinking about it now, Emma winced, her brow furrowing in annoyance… _fucking Fairytale land_.

At the sound of a branch snapping to her right, she reached behind her for the bow and arrow she always carried and quickly raised her weapon— her movements quick and smooth. In the months since returning to the Enchanted Forest, her mother and Robin—who of course had turned out to be none other than _Robin freaking Hood_ —had taught her how to shoot; her skill had progressed quickly, unnaturally so. Much to everyone's surprise and desperate relief, her talent nearly exceeded Snow's and was just shy of challenging Robin's. Some said it was the magic coursing through her veins—she however, liked to believe she was just _that_ good.

Talent with the weapon aside—it was a sad and telling fact that a bow and arrow was a luxury and finding someone who could wield it with skill even more so. Fairytale land was a warzone; the home the residents from Storybrooke had remembered was gone. When Cora's curse first hit they had been dropped into the same desolate world that she and Mary Margaret had just left only months prior. And then, almost immediately, it had become a virtual battleground—fear and evil running rampant throughout the land. With their return, those that were left behind during Regina's curse were forced to quickly choose a side. Ogres and humans, old acquaintances and enemies, all showing their true colors as Cora swiftly and masterfully built her army—any skill and weapon one possessed was desperately needed.

With a deep breath, Emma pushed away from the boulder, trying to block out the sudden thoughts of Henry, Snow, and David that swiftly bombarded her unwilling brain. Unwanted memories of how she had fought fiercely with her newly found parents, about the dangers of going out with the small tracking group, about staying with Henry and the main camp, about how she needed to unlock her goddamn magic—flashed before her eyes. She had argued with her family and friends hard and unrelentingly, furious with her lack of involvement in the resistance. And while it had killed her to think about leaving Henry, she had reasoned that she couldn't stay back as Snow and David continued to fight Cora's men…she had to do _something_. Shaking her head sadly at the memory of the blowout a few months back—Snow's worried eyes, Henry's understanding smile and finally David's wary acceptance—her lips curled into a rueful grin. Because now here she was—after a handful of successful missions with her tracking group—most likely moments away from imminent capture.

_Fucking Fairytale land._

Attempting to keep her focus as she quickly and silently picked her way through the forest—her ears straining, heart thumping, pulse racing, and eyes searching—she realized things had gone quiet fast. Cora's men had backed off quickly… _too quickly._

"Hello beautiful."

Her blood ran cold at the sound of the hypnotizing voice that was far too close for comfort and turning fast she prepared to let her arrow fly. Unfortunately luck, talent, fate, maybe all three—decided to fail her. Before she could truly focus, her bow was kicked out of target fast, drawing a livid curse from her lips as the arrow harmlessly flew through the air and her weapon fell to the ground. Reacting quickly she drew her sword, and letting her eyes fall on the figure that stood in front of her, just slightly off to the side, she gasped softly while nearly stumbling back in surprise.

_Killian…_

Hook.

She should have known. _Dammit_ she should have been more prepared. And as she took in the sight of him—his hair casually tousled, clad in his signature all black pirate's attire, she frowned when he flashed her an infuriatingly smug smirk that had her blood boiling with rage and _something else_ she was entirely uncomfortable with. His normally blazing blue eyes, appearing black and threatening in the darkened woods, zeroed in on her as both his namesake and already drawn sword glinted menacingly in the filtered moonlight.

"You look well _princess_."

Emma narrowed her eyes at his softly spoken words. Her mind raced with various thoughts and emotions—confusion, relief and anger all edging to the forefront. "Yeah, well, sorry I can't say the same for you _pal_."

Grinning he stepped towards her, eying her sword as she backed up slowly, her steely gaze watching his movements carefully. "You've never been a good liar Swan. No use trying to pick up the habit now."

She flashed him a sarcastic smile, while otherwise choosing to ignore his haughty words. "What are you doing here Hook?"

His grin widened—white teeth flashing in the darkness, "well isn't it obvious love? I've come to kidnap you." At her raised eyebrow, he gave her a quick little wink, "and while I wish it were under different circumstances and for much more mutually satisfying reasons…unfortunately darling…it's for the queen."

He was with _Cora._

The moment she had laid eyes on him she had known it but the revelation somehow still managed to shock her...to _hurt_ her.

"You bastard," she swore at him, her heart sinking with the words.

Continuing to move slowly—they circled each other, neither making the move, both just watching, waiting for the other to reveal themselves. She was furious—angry with him for reasons she was unwilling to explore, refusing to believe that deep down her anger was actually rooted in hurt… _betrayal._ Because for nine goddamn months she had wondered about him, worried about him, hell she had even searched for him, all the while trying to convince herself that his intentions in Storybrooke had been honorable, that he really had wanted to give her a fighting chance against Cora, that there had been no ulterior motive. She had been stupid...foolish to even _think_ his blackened heart could ever do the right thing.

And here he was now, smug as ever—preparing to lead her straight to the lion's den.

Over her cold dead body.

Or _his._

And with that thought resonating in her brain she charged at him—her anger driving her forward as she swung her sword down hard, gritting her teeth when he blocked her blow near effortlessly.

"Come on darling, I know you can do better than _that_." He said easily, pushing her backwards and swiping his blade uncomfortably close to her face, grinning when she moved her head to the side fast, just in time to avoid being nicked,

Heaving a breath, she narrowed her eyes and swung her weapon at him again—the clank of steel against steel echoing throughout the otherwise eerily silent forest as the intensity of their battle picked up—increasing with muffled curses and whispered oaths. They went on like that for a while, blocking blows and dodging hits. Swing, clang, swipe, block, curse, and back again. As she fought him, a thin line of sweat broke out over her forehead and she got the distinct and uneasy feeling that he was playing with her—ruthlessly toying with her until he grew tired of the game and went for the kill. Somewhere in the back of her mind she dimly remembered the last time they had crossed swords near the swirling portal, and she couldn't rid herself of the sinking feeling that maybe he had let her win, maybe he hadn't given it his absolute best.

"Tiring already sweet?" He asked, honestly sounding as if he was enjoying himself. But before she could answer with a smart retort, in a move so quick she barely had time to react, he swung his weapon down hard—barely allowing her the chance to bring her own up to block the blow. And as she stumbled back, falling to her knees, she let out a defeated little cry while she struggled with him, fighting desperately to regain control.

Towering over her, he pressed his sword further into hers; his blade sliding down against hers, the screeching sound causing her to wince as it inched closer to her neck. And as her wide eyes met his narrowed ones, he gave her another wink—the bastard actually winked at her—before he shot out a foot, landing a kick square in her chest and knocking her backwards. As her body made contact with the hard ground and the air whooshed out of her lungs, she bit back a whimper of pain while hazily attempting to raise her sword again. But he was on her fast, sheathing his weapon with his good hand before ripping hers away and tossing it uselessly to the ground a few feet away from her. Placing a light boot on her already aching chest, he looked down at her—something that almost resembled pity flashed in his blue eyes. "Had enough lass?"

She glared at him, hating him with her entire being. And wiggling uncomfortably under the weight of his boot, she made a show of her struggles, hoping to draw attention to her squirming form, rather than her hand, which was slowly sliding down the side of her body, inching towards the dagger she had hidden beneath her tunic. Keeping her eyes on his, she watched as his brow furrowed and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Yield to me Emma."

Ignoring the chills that ran down her spine at his use of her name, she gave him a pointed look and raising a brow at him, grinned widely as her fingers found her blade. "Go to hell Hook." And before she had the chance to really appreciate the confused look that had crossed his features at her wide grin, she grabbed her dagger fast and stuck it into his leg, twisting the handle once for good measure. The shout of pain that roared from his lips nearly distracted her—the sound was so anguished. But then with a quick shake of her head, she regained her senses and pushing out from under his now limp boot, shoved him hard, forcing him to fall to the ground. Jumping up fast, she made a move to run, skidding to a halt as three of Cora's men made their way to her through the trees. Swearing under her breath, she rounded on her heel, her eyes widening when she saw more men making their way towards her from the opposite direction.

She was surrounded.

"You're absolutely bloody brilliant…a fool but clever all the same."

Hook's hoarse voice spoke to her calmly, making its way through the fear that was now clouding her brain. Realization hit her hard…the gig was up—she had lost. Glancing over at him, she watched as he struggled to his feet and pulling her dagger out with a cringe, he let out a string of fairly impressive expletives. As Cora's men, too many to count, slowly began to move in on them, Emma looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You don't have to do this Hook."

Straightening, he raised a brow, slowly closing the distance between them; he winced with each tentative step he took before flashing her a crooked smile. It was the same heartbreaking one he had given her the night he had warned her of the curse—tinged with sadness…quite possibly regret. "Actually...I do."

As he came to a halt in front of her, the fight all but drained from her—standing up to him was useless now. She couldn't win—not with the beady-eyed, blood hungry men gathered behind him. "I hate you," she whispered softly, sadly.

"I know."

Shaking her head, she glanced down at the ground, her eyes pricking embarrassingly with the hot threat of tears. "You chose _her._ "

He moved even closer to her at that, his body brushing against hers; she tensed as his breath, feather light, tickled her ear. "Actually love, I chose _you_."

It was the last thing she heard before she felt a hot blistering pain—her world went bright before dimming out slowly and going completely black.

And she welcomed it eagerly, the darkness consuming her entirely.


End file.
